KIYAMA HIROTO: GUIDE USER AND MANUAL
by RandomGirl777
Summary: CONGRATULATIONS! You have somehow gotten my phone number, called me, bought you're VERY own KIYAMA HIROTO Unit! We- Star*Girls have prepared this WONDERFUL manual for you to use!


**Author's Note:** Bored life... Do you guys know Marshmellowtime? If you don't! then... Search that author up! After reading 'Hibari Kyouya: User Guide and Manual', I decided to make my own! This time! It's MY SECOND FAVORITE CHARACTER! HIROTO! I wrote this before I went to the amusement park and water park!

**Warning:** THERE MAY BE SOME OOC PARTS

**Sadly, I do not own Inazuma Eleven... ENJOY!**

* * *

**KIYAMA HIROTO: USER GUIDE AND MANUAL**

**CONGRATULATIONS! **You have somehow gotten my phone number, called me, bought you're VERY own KIYAMA HIROTO Unit! We- Star*Girls have prepared this WONDERFUL manual for you to use!

**WARNING: **PLEASE DO NOT IGNORE THIS MANUAL! YOU MAY DIE DUE TO YOU NOT KNOWING HOW TO CONTROL YOUR KIYAMA HIROTO UNIT. SO DO NOT BE LAZY AND READ THIS MANUAL!

**Name: **Kiyama Hiroto. Also goes by 'Hiroto-kun' 'Kiyama-kun' 'Hiroto-san' 'Gran' 'Gran-sama' 'Hiroto-sama'

**Age:** 14, second-year (We makers do not really know his age~)

**Place of Birth:** Japan (REST TO UNKNOWN)

**Height:** 160CM

**Weight:** UNKNOWN

**Your unit comes with the following Accessories:**

One (1) Inazuma Japan Soccer Uniform

One (1) Casual Clothes

One (1) Soccer Ball

One (1) Aliea Academy Uniform

One (1) Genesis Soccer Uniform

Two (2) Sleeping wear

**Programming:**

Your **KIYAMA HIROTO** unit comes with the following traits:

**Soccer Player:** This unit likes to play soccer and also likes it. Nothing more.

**Awakening your KIYAMA Hiroto unit:**

Your unit is kinda a morning person.

**1.** The one easy way to get him up is to yell at him. Since he's nice, he won't do anything _bad _to you... ^^'

**2. **Another easy way to get him up is to threaten to cut his little 'friend'. (Good luck!)

**Modes:**

After awakening your KIYAMA HIROTO unit, here are some several modes that he comes with:

Mean_(default / locked)_

Kind/Caring and Heart-warming

Possessive

Perverted_(locked)_

_Mean_ mode, is locked for a reason. Your unit will hit you every hour on the arm. Once in awhile he will bully/tease you. This mode will be unlocked with he is being bullied.

_Kind/Caring and Heart-warming_ mode, This mode is always on. Your unit is always kind to everyone he mets. He has that kind of voice that shows that he's very kind and girls will fall for him, so be careful!

_Possessive_ Mode, this mode will be on when the both of you two leave the house together. Since your unit is a Ikemen, he will protect you from anything, and keep you close to him. Thou there is a lot of prettier girls than you- your unit seems to have tooken a liking to you, making you his.

_Perverted_ mode is the hardest one to unlock. You will know when your unit is like this when he wraps his arms around your neck and his legs are wrapped around your waist. You either threatened him so he could let go(HE WOULD LET GO AT TIMES) or if your all sweet and kind... I hope you survive! Also, this mode will unlock when he is on _Possessive _mode on too long or so.

**Relationship with other Units:**

ENDOU MAMORU - Your unit and this unit both repects each other. He thanks this unit for saving his life at the final match with Aliea.

MIDORIKAWA RYUUJI - Your unit and this unit are both best friends. Red and Green. Both were from Aliea Academy, and that's pretty much it.

KIRA HITOMIKO - Your unit and this unit are like brother-sister. Nothing else.

**Feeding:**

Your unit wouldn't mind eating anything, just it has to be edible ^^

**Cleaning:**

Since your unit is kinda of a Ikemen, he could do some cleaning around the house, thou, he would only clean a bit.

**Rest:**

Your unit is kinda of a deep sleeper. As a soccer club, of course, he'll train late at night. If the both of you and your unit are really close, you will find him sleeping next to you with his face close to yours.

**Frequently Asked Questions:**

Q: What should I do if my Unit won't stop wrapping his arm/legs around me..?

A: You should threaten him or something... XD

.

.

Q: Is my Unit a Ikemen..?

A: Kiyama Hiroto? Yep, he is ^^ He is good-looking, very nice, and has that kind of voice, he is!

.

.

.

Q: How should I take care of my unit?

A: ... READ. THE. MANUAL. PLEASE.

With love and care, you and your unit should fall in love VERY SLOWLY! Be safe!

**ALSO!** I should warn you... Your unit will may want to take the relationship to the _next_ level.. XPP

* * *

Done! I'm thinking of working on Tsurugi's USER GUIDE next! After Tsurugi's, I'm thinking of Shindou's or Kirino's!

**NOTE!** THIS WAS SHORT BECAUSE I WAS IN A RUSH ! ! **GOMEN!**

**PEACE~!**


End file.
